Magma
Personality Amara is a very sweet, but sometimes a little naive, due to her sheltered upbringing. But she always tries, and is a fan of trying new things, and very open to what America has to offer. She has a somewhat haughty, "royal" attitude at times, and is easily discouraged when she does not live up to her own expectations. Powers Amara is a mutant with geothermal powers. These grant her the ability to control the movement of the tectonic plates underground, even to the extent of causing seismic upheavals. She can also call forth molten rock from the Earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava or miniature volcanoes. Amara can generate intense heat and flame capable of melting steel. Her powers also render her immune to intense heat, as seen in the episode Cruise Control when she actually jumped into the lava of an active volcano, taking control of it and preventing it from exploding. She then swam out of the lava with no harm or discomfort at all. When using her powers, Magma typically assumes an energized form that emits intense light and heat, almost as if she were made of lava. Her weakness, however, is a physical need to always remain in touch with the ground. Without being in touch with the Earth after a time, it causes her to loose her powers, as well as suffer nausea and headaches. Early Life & Shadowcat in a training session.]] Amara's entire adolescent life was spent on an island (Nova Roma) that was completely hidden from the rest of the world. As time and technology moved forward, her homeland did not. She is still learning to understand present-day technology (i.e. electricity, cars, computers, etc...). She was the only daughter to the King of Nova Roma, and at times acts like a little princess. Amara will often cover her lack of understanding with a "better than you" attitude, but she is truly a very good person. Before Amara developed her mutant powers her father Lucius Aquilla kept her hidden in the jungles of Nova Roma to protect her from being sacrificed to the moon goddesses Selene he didn't want his daughter to have the same fate as her mother. But Selene found the young girl anyway after being taken into the volcano by the goddess and her minions to be sacrificed Amara's mutation activated. Amara is able to generate huge amounts of heat. When powered up she takes on a fire like appearance. She is also able to control lava and volcanoes. At some point, Amara went to the Xavier Mansion to be part of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men Notes * Amara and Jubilee are shown to hit it off right away and become fast friends. * She also gets along with Boom Boom. * Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rogue and Magma all briefly join together to make up the Bayville Sirens. * Cannonball, Magma and Jubilee all appear, but have no dialog in Retreat. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. * All the New Mutants appear, only only Iceman, Magma, Cannonball and Berzerker have lines in Day of Reckoning II. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. * Jean Grey, Amara, & Logan all went horseback riding. As seen in the picture on Jeans billboard. * Magma and Cannonball are in the same class, and both attend Bayville High School. * Magma and Sunspot transformed into their full forms, but Iceman does not in the series final. *Amara and Sam are shown to be close, dancing with each other and doing reports for school, then walking home from the library together. *In the original comics, Amanda was a blond young woman. In the cartoon, her appearence is plausibly inspired by another character, the Algerian mutant Monet St Croix. In the Comics * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Animated Character Category:Female